warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mates
Necessary? Is this article really necessary? I think everyone has a basic understanding of what a mate is, but I want to know what everyone thinks. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 20:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. If it offered good information, I would say keep it, but it seems to be fairly obvious that mates love each other and have kits. Unless there are objections, I think we should delete this. insaneular Talk 21:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think eather way but if we expanded this, added signs of affections, secret mates, wishing you were mates, and a list of mates, we could have a really great article.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 21:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I am against deleting this. The purpose of a wiki is to provide information on every aspect of its subject, even the most basic concepts. You must never assume that "everyone" knows what a concept is - the wiki is also read by people who have little knowledge of the Warriors world, and come here to get info. Mate is sort of Clan terminology that needs to be explained. It's unclear even to me when can two cats be considered as mates. After some sort of agreement / confession? After spending lot of time together? After trying for kits? I'd say this article will be a valuable piece of info once it is expanded. Helixtalk 21:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair point, but if we're going to make an article about it all of us need to be in agreement about those fuzzy lines between friend and mate, as you pointed out. Are cats considered mates only if they have kits? Refer to themselves or have other cats refer to them as mates? Or, just spending a lot of time together with clear affection for each other? insaneular Talk 21:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I recommend to check some books and see when was a certain pair first referred to as "mates" by the narrator. Taking FirexSand and BramblexSquirrel as an example, I would say that they are considered mates after some kind of confession of love. Helixtalk 21:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just want to point out in an argument for another deletion (on StarClan page) the argument was 'everyone knows what StarClan is!' the sysop (I think it was Eu or Kitsu) said, 'we still need an article on it because though people know what it is, we still have to explain it' or something lik that. the discussion is in the StarClan archives. Anyways, this could be confusing like Insane said so it might be to much trouble to keep. But as I said, I could go either way, I'm just here to help. (LOL: that sounds strange!) ^^ --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 21:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) We don't have to delete this article then. I wasn't going to throw a delete tag on it, but I wanted to be sure that we needed it. We just need to make sure all the information is properly recorded then. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 21:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for being so considerate Sky, a lot of people would have just deleted it (or attempt to) instead of asking us. That was nice of you. :Anyway, like Insane said, there can be a thin line. We should really try to look for evidence. I was thinking we could also have a former mates category (Gray|x| Silver, Feather|x|Crow,etc.) and maybe times when the she-cat or tom liked the other cat but they found another mate (Thrush|x|Blue, Ash|x|Squirrel, Breeze|x|Heather,etc.)--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 21:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Awkwardness.... Um..this article is really awkward...I dunno but I really dont think its that neccessary. it seems just like a little creepy to me..Cla 18:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC)